One night
by SannyDair
Summary: Et si le temps nous échappait. si des moments volés réapparaissaient et nous guidaient dans nos choix. Cet Os se passe lors de la saison 3.


Le regard perdu dans le vide, elle voyageait dans le temps. Ce baiser. Le goût de ses lèvres. Cette sensation qui ne la quittait plus depuis quelques jours. Depuis qu'il avait osé l'embrasser, là sur son perron, aux yeux de tous, elle était perdue, tiraillée par ses sentiments. Elle avait honte! Honte de ressentir ce désir. Elle devait lui en vouloir. Il savait qu'elle n'aimait que lui. Malgré ses actes, ses gestes, ses mots, elle gardait espoir de revoir son regard tendre et protecteur. Depuis trois jours, elle l'évitait. Elle ignorait ses appels, ses sms. Elle ne lui avait rendue aucune visite. Elle était surprise de ne pas le voir, le soir, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, en train de jouer avec ses affaires. Elle était en colère. Pas contre lui. Il était le frère impulsif. Il agissait et ensuite réfléchissait. C'était elle la fautive. Elle qui avait répondu à son baiser. Elle aurait pu le repousser, lui dire que c'était trop tôt, qu'elle continuait à garder espoir. Pourtant. Pourtant elle avait prolongé cette étreinte. Ces quelques secondes dans ses bras l'avait transporté. Était-ce dû à la séparation de son frère pour un long moment? À l'état d'Alaric? Elle avait ressenti ce besoin, cette envie d'être auprès de lui. Mais c'était...

-Elena? Tout va bien?

La jeune femme regarda son amie, gênée.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je... C'est le départ de Jéremy...

Voilà à quoi elle en était arrivée. À mentir à sa meilleure amie. La honte l'a consumait. Elle n'osait avoué à Bonnie que l'homme qui l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil ses derniers jours était le mauvais frère Salvatore. Le prénom de son frère resta au fond de sa gorge. Trois jours qu'il était parti. Et pas une seule seconde, elle n'avait pensé à son départ, à ce vide qu'il laissait dans la maison. Il était certes parti pour vivre et non survivre. Pourtant, elle aurait du ressentir un certain malaise. Non, ses pensées revenaient toujours sur lui. Elle sentit le contact chaud de la main de Bonnie, lui prenant la sienne pour la consoler. Il l'avait trahi! On lui aurait dit un an auparavant que son petit ami allait la tromper avec son ancienne petite amie vampire revenue sur terre en fantôme, elle aurait ri au nez à son messager. Pourtant son départ la peinait.

-Bonnie, est-ce que...

-Oui? Répondit la jeune sorcière.

-Je... Est-ce que tu... Est-ce qu'il existe un sort permettant de se souvenir des moments volés?

-Je ne te suis pas...

-J'ai demandé à Damon de parler avec mon frère. En un regard, ils arrivent à nous faire oublier une partie de nos vies. Quand Stefan... Elle baissa les yeux. Prononcer son nom était douloureux. Quand il nous a attaqué au lycée... Elle cherchait ses mots, essayant de ne pas faire resurgir l'image de son regard haineux... Damon m'a proposé d'effacer ce souvenir. Je... J'aimerais savoir s'il ne l'a pas fait à mes dépens auparavant.

-Je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose. Bonnie se leva du canapé, laissant seule son amie, et se mit à chercher dans ses grimoires. Elena n'osait regarder son amie en face. Elle venait de lui mentir une deuxième fois. La conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Caroline la faisait cogiter. Qu'est-ce que Damon représentait-il pour elle? Depuis quelques temps, elle ne faisait plus confiance à aucun des vampires. Ce pouvoir d'hypnose l'effrayait et elle commençait à avoir des doutes. Et si Stefan ne s'en était-il pas servi lui aussi pour changer la réalité? Elle revint s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie. J'ai trouvé. Tu es sûr que tu veux le faire?

Elena ne put que hocher la tête. Elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle avait besoin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main pour prendre une décision. Elle avait reproché à son frère d'aimer un fantôme, pourtant, elle se rattachait aux souvenirs, au passé. La sorcière commença à réciter son incantation. Cette formule sonnait comme une chant, un chant assommant. Ses paupières se fermaient petit à petit. Elle perdit pied soudainement et fut attirée dans les ténèbres.

Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était là, perdue sur une route non éclairée. Elle cherchait un point de repère. Et si le sort n'avait pas fonctionné. Elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se retourna et fut surprise de se trouver nez à nez avec elle-même, des années auparavant. Elle essaya de se montrer, de se faire entendre par son double, mais rien à faire. Elle assistait, tel un spectateur à une scène de cinéma. Elena sourit en se revoyant. Elle souriait. Elle n'avait pas ce regard si triste. Elle était elle! L'Elena d'avant, celle qui riait à gorge déployée, la reine du lycée.

-Katherine?

Elena se retourna et put constater que c'était bien Damon qui avait du lui volé ce souvenir. Elle avait les yeux dans l'eau. Elle avait la sensation de posséder si peu de souvenirs de ses parents, et il lui en avait privé d'un.

- Heu non, Je suis Elena.

Il parût surpris de cette réponse. C'est vrai qu'à l'époque, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il lui avait bien posé la même question quand Stefan lui avait présenté. Quand Stefan lui... Elle observa la scène avec plus d'attention. Elle décryptait ses vêtements. Ses parents étaient en vie. Cela voudrait dire que... Elle avait rencontré Damon avant Stefan...

- Oh, Hmm Tu ressembles tellement à... Je suis désolé, tu me fais juste penser à quelqu'un. Je suis Damon.

- Je ne veux pas paraître impolie ou quoi que ce soit Damon, mais c'est un peu effrayant, toi tout seul au milieu de nul part.

- Oh tu es mal placée pour le dire, tu es toute seule dehors...

- C'est Mystic Falls, jamais rien ne s'y passe. Damon ne la quittait pas des yeux. Je viens de me disputer avec mon petit ami.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle lui racontait tout cela. Elle remarqua encore une fois qu'elle avait bien changé. Aujourd'hui, tout inconnu était considéré comme un ennemi potentiel. Alors qu'à l'époque, rencontré un beau jeune homme, avec ce regard... Elle fut étonnée d'admettre aussi vite qu'elle aurait pu craquer sur Damon à cette époque.

- A propos de quoi? Si je peux me permettre

- La vie, le futur, il a tout planifié...

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux? Demanda t-il le regard charmeur.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je veux.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, tu veux ce que tout le monde veut.

-Ah oui? Et quoi donc? Mystérieux étranger qui à toutes les réponses?

Elle était de plus en plus surprise de la tournure de la situation. Elle jouait son jeu. Étant donné qu'elle était complètement invisible, elle tournait autour des deux protagonistes, épiant le moindre geste. Elle observa Damon attentivement. Il ne se servait pas de sa faculté d'hypnose. Alors à leur première rencontre, ils se charmaient. Elle se confiait à lui, sans craindre la moindre offensive de sa part. Au contraire, elle cherchait son regard.

- Tout ce que je sais c'est que je suis là depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai appris quelques trucs.

Voilà pourquoi elle insistait dans ce petit jeu. Il se servait de son sourire en coin. Il utilisait toujours cette technique pour séduire ses partenaires.

- Alors Damon, Dis moi, qu'est ce que je veux?

- Tu veux un amour qui te consumes, de la passion, de l'aventure et peut-être un peu de danger rajouta t-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus.

Il avait vu juste. Sauf pour la dernière partie. Elena devait probablement être en surdose de danger depuis quelques semaines.

- Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux?

- Ahh... Fit-il en hésitant, faisant encore un pas de plus vers la jeune femme.

Soudain, une voiture tourna au virage et elle reconnut ses parents au loin. Elle croisa les doigts, espérant conserver ce souvenir le plus longtemps possible.

- Ce sont mes parents!

Ses yeux. Ses yeux avaient changés.

- Je veux que tu obtiennes tout ce dont tu recherches mais je veux aussi que tu oublies que tu m'as vue ce soir, je ne veux pas encore que l'on sache que je suis en ville. Bonne nuit Elena.

Le sol se déroba sous ses pieds. Sa vison devenait floue. Pendant le voyage vers une autre vision, elle accepta le fait qu'il ait effacé ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Sa présence à Mystic Falls devait restée secrète. Elena du passé aurait répéter à tout le monde cette rencontre. Le nuage se dissipa autour d'elle. Elle se retrouva dans sa chambre. Elle fit une rapide rétrospection de la pièce, inspectant les photographies sur son miroir. Elle en reconnut une. Stefan. Ils se connaissaient. Ce souvenir était donc récent.

Mon double arriva dans la pièce, fatiguée, blessée. Elle reconnut cette soirée. C'était celle de son enlèvement.

- Joli pyjama!

Elena tourna la tête vers sa fenêtre. Il était là, assis sur le rebord, les traits tirés.

- Je suis fatigué Damon.

Il se leva, marchant lentement vers elle, lui tendant son collier.

- Je t'ai apporté ceci.

- Je pensais qu'il avait disparu, merci. Répondit-elle en tendant la main pour attraper son collier. Mais Damon le ramena vers lui pour éviter qu'elle ne l'attrape. Alors c'est pour ça qu'il a pu effacer ce souvenir.

- S'il te plaît rends le moi! Demanda-t-elle, anxieuse.

- J'ai juste quelque chose à te dire avant, dit-il pensif.

- Pourquoi dois tu le dire avec mon collier?

- Probablement parce que ce que je vais te dire... est certainement la chose la plus égoïste que je n'ai jamais dites de toute ma vie... répondit Damon.

- Ne fait pas ça!

- Non je dois juste le dire une fois, tu as besoin de l'entendre.

Il plongea ses yeux infiniment bleus dans les siens, la jeune femme était comme paralysée.

- Je t'aime Elena dit-il. Et c'est parce que je t'aime... Je ne peux pas être égoïste avec toi, pourquoi tu ne peux pas savoir ça... Je ne te mérite pas, mais mon frère si.. rajouta t-il.

Damon lui caressa tendrement la joue du revers de la main, il se rapprocha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur son front en sueur.

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu n'oublies pas ceci... Mais il le faut dit-il en me fixant.

Elena se figea en apercevant une larme couler le long de sa joue. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait pleurer. Cette larme. C'était elle lui l'avait causée.

Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau. Elle lutta pour rester plus longtemps, essayant d'emmagasiner les plus d'images possible. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux, chez sa meilleure amie qui la regardait, inquiète.

-Elena, ça va? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu?

-Je... Une dispute!

-Tu es sûr? Tu sembles chamboulée...

-Non ça va. Il n'y avait rien d'important. Je... Je vais rentrer... Je me sens un peu fatiguée.

-Tu peux rester, ça sera plus prudent.

-Alaric m'attend, depuis l'accident, il est revenu. Fit-elle en se redressant tout en prenant ses affaires

-Sois prudente, d'accord. Répondit Bonnie qui la serra dans ses bras avant que son amie ne monte dans sa voiture. Elle sentait bien que son amie lui mentait mais elle ne pouvait la forcer à lui révéler ses souvenirs.

Elle n'avait pas pris la bonne direction. Elle roulait sans but, essayant en vain de comprendre ses agissements. Elle monta le son de sa radio, essayant de camoufler le bruit de ses sanglots. Elle se gara sur le bas côté de la route. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi lui avoir menti? Pourquoi était-elle si touchée par sa déclaration? Elle connaissait les sentiments du vampire. Il lui avait révéler sur son lit de mort. Tous les deux s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre. Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation de verser plus de larmes pour Damon que pour l'homme qu'elle disait aimer? La tête posée sur le volant, elle revivait ses derniers jours. Elle revisionnait tous ses gestes, ses regards. Le voile se dissipait sur ses sentiments. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle lui ressemblait tant. Elle ne voulait pas être cette femme qui se jouait de deux frères. Pourtant. Pourtant la ressemblance n'était plus que physique. Elle devait prendre une décision.

watch?v=G7ZFzj0DNbc&feature=fvwrel

You want all my love and my devotion

you want my loving soul right on the line

I have no doubt that I could love you forever

the only trouble is

I really don't have the time

Elle décala sa tête vers son poste d'autoradio, prêtant une oreille aux paroles. Et si elle n'avait pas le temps? Pas le temps d'aimer? Ou d'avouer ses sentiments?

I've got one night only

one night only

that's all I have to spare

one night only

let's not pretend to care

I've got one night only

one night only

come on, big baby, come on

one night only

we only have till dawn

in the morning this feeling will be gone

it has no chance going on

something so right

has got no chance to live

so let's forget about chances

it's one night i will give

D'un revers de la main, elle efface ses traces de chagrin. Elle baisse le par-soleil, allume la lumière au plafond et se regarde dans le miroir. Elle cherche dans son sac un peu de maquillage qui estomperait sa tristesse. Elle démarre la voiture. L'horloge affiche deux heures du matin. Elle a vadrouillé depuis trois bonnes heures. Trois heures pour comprendre ce qui la rendait si fébrile depuis quelques jours. Elle devait le confronter. Une fois. Une seule fois. Elle prit la direction du manoir.

one night only

one night only

you'll be the only one

one night only

fill your head to run

one night only one night only

there's nothing more to say

one night only

words get in the way

one night only

Elle gara la voiture à quelques mètres de la demeure. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il l'entende arriver. Elle se tenait là, devant la porte d'entrée depuis quelques minutes. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait toquer ou entrer. La main sur la poignée, elle prit une profonde inspiration. Elle la lâcha et fit demi-tour avant de se figer sur le perron. De quoi avait-elle peur? Tous ses souvenirs volés étaient probablement les plus beaux. Il n'avait jamais abusé d'elle. Il s'était montré tendre, même lors de leur première rencontre. Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément et ouvrit la porte du manoir. Elle s'engouffra dans l'entrée qui menait jusqu'au salon. Personne. Elle vit le service, mis en avant sur la table. Elle se servit un verre de bourbon. Elle trempa ses lèvres. À la première gorgée, elle fit une grimace. Elle oubliait à chaque fois qu'il les aimait fort.

-Depuis quand le manoir est devenu un abri, Katherine?

Elle avala soudainement le breuvage qui lui brûla la gorge. Il était là depuis tout à l'heure. Elle l'entendit descendre les escaliers rapidement.

-Tu m'as ramené un souvenir de ton voyage, j'espère. Ironisa-t-il, se rapprochant dangereusement de la jeune femme. Il fut surpris quand celle-ci fit volte-face. Ce regard. Un instant, une seconde. Il hésita. Était-ce ? l'alcool lui jouait des tours, il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaître. Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il en souriant. Il avait revêtu son masque, celui d'un homme se cachant derrière un sourire espiègle.

-Qui je suis? Dit-elle sous le même ton que lui. L'alcool commençait déjà à faire effet. Elle avait besoin de ce verre pour jouer ce jeu. Je suis cette fille qui marchait un soir dans une rue déserte à Mystic Falls. Je parlais à ma meilleure amie d'une dispute avec mon petit ami. Un homme, grand, brun, avec un regard bleu déstabilisant m'a appelé par le même prénom. Il semblait un peu perdu. On a eu une brève discussion sur ce que chacun attendait d'une relation d'amour. Je suis cette fille qui après une longue journée où j'avais rencontré un originel, avais besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais le frère de son petit ami avait quelque chose à lui confesser.

Le vampire blêmit à ses paroles. Son sourire avait disparu. Il ignorait comment la jeune femme avait retrouvé la mémoire mais il craignait pour la suite de cette conversation. Il pouvait la perdre pour de bon.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi? Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? Elle le cherchait du regard. Elle lui tourna le dos soudainement. Et je t'interdis de recommencer ton petit tour de passe-passe. Pas d'hypnose. Je peux comprendre pour la première fois, ta venue à Mystic Falls devait rester secrète. Mais pourquoi la deuxième fois?

-Tu l'as dit toi-même. Je n'étais que le frère de ton petit-ami.

-Il n'y a rien d'égoïste à révéler ses sentiments. Tu l'as bien fait par la suite. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé.

-Je t'en prie. Tu sais parfaitement que tu ne m'as pas repoussé car j'étais mourant.

-C'est faux! Répondit-elle, sèchement, en se retournant. Elle savait parfaitement où en voulait venir Damon. Elle n'avait pas ressenti de la pitié pour lui à cet instant. Elle était juste terrifiée de perdre une personne de plus. Une personne qui avait pris une place plus importante qu'elle ne croyait dans sa vie.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça change? Maintenant que tu es au courant, ton choix reste le même. Ça sera toujours Stefan. Damon commençait à hausser la voix. L'alcool déliait les langues. Il fallait que je le dise. J'avais besoin de le dire. Sauf que tu l'aurais répété à Stefan. Il était déjà assez grincheux comme ça, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

-Oh, donc tu n'as pas voulu te battre contre ton frère. Finalement, l'aîné des Salvatore serait le plus humain des deux. Elle regretta ses mots. Damon la défiait du regard. Elle recula d'un pas, se retrouvant coincé contre la table.

-Je ne suis pas aussi faible que mon frère.

-Pourtant tu n'as jamais été aussi fort que lorsque tu as protégé la ville ou mes amis.

-Oh comme si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de veiller sur eux.

-Je te l'ai demandé, pas ordonné, Damon. Tu étais libre de faire ce que tu voulais.

-Je ne suis pas lui Elena, tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre!

-Je sais, répondit-elle, des larmes dans la voix. Je sais, répéta-t-elle, plus doucement. Et c'est ce qui me plaît en toi.

Le vampire se calma. Il sentait la jeune femme fragile, prête à craquer. Il ne voulait pas se sentir responsable d'une autre crise de pleurs.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu?

Elle baissa les yeux, observant le fond de son verre. Elle n'osait parler. Elle n'osait avouer ses sentiments. Elle n'osait pas s'avouer amoureuse de lui. Elle ne voulait pas devenir cette femme qui se jouait d'eux, sans cesse. Damon fit un pas vers elle, la cherchant du regard.

Elle sentait sa présence. Il était là, si proche, cherchant à la déstabiliser. Elle sentit son souffle chaud sur son cou.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Elena? Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Je... Je veux...Je... Elle n'osait relever la tête. Et s'il s'était résigné? Toutes ses craintes revenaient la hanter. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Il était parti. Lui. Son héros. Elle n'était plus qu'une vulgaire poche de sang. Et si Damon jouait la comédie? Si elle n'était qu'une passade pour le jeune homme?

Damon soupira et prit la direction de sa chambre: Je ne joue plus en trio, dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

-Je ne suis pas elle! Cria-t-elle. Il s'arrêta, au milieu de la pièce. Il n'osait se retourner. Il savait qu'elle pleurait. Il ne voulait pas craquer. Il ne voulait pas lui pardonner cette intrusion, faire comme si de rien n'était et continuer inlassablement à être un ami, une épaule sur qui compter. Ce n'était pas le rôle qu'il souhaitait avoir. Rien qu'une fois, une seule fois, il souhaitait avoir le premier rôle, être celui qu'on choisit. Le rôle de doublure ne lui convenait plus. Je... J'ai besoin d'aimé et d'être aimée. Je...

Damon se retourna lentement, regardant la jeune femme. Des larmes perlaient le long de ses joues. Il se tenait face à elle, attendant un signe, un geste de sa part pour qu'il se rapproche. C'était trop facile de souhaiter sa compagnie maintenant.

-J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai envie d'entendre au coucher tes sarcasmes sur mes pyjamas, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses rire, j'ai envie d'être surprise, chose que tu fais si souvent, j'ai besoin de t'avoir au près de moi, que tu me regardes comme tu le fais maintenant. Il faut que tu continues à me regarder ainsi, personne n'a jamais posé ses yeux là sur moi. Avec toi, je me sens …. vivante.

Damon s'approchait, lentement de la jeune femme, lui laissant le temps de le convaincre. Il n'était pas un habitué au déclaration. Il lui prit délicatement le verre des main, effleurant ses doigts. Il le posa sur la table. Elle se retrouvait, coincée entre la table et Damon, qui ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien. Elle pouvait y voir la même chose. La peur. La peur d'être abandonnée. De souffrir. Il lui prit le visage entre les mains, effaçant à l'aide de son pouce ses dernières larmes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa timidement. Il répondit tendrement à ce baiser. Il ne voulait pas la bousculer, la faire fuir. Il savait qu'à tout moment il pouvait la perdre. Si son frère revenait victorieux de Klaus, il ne ferait pas le poids. Le deuxième baiser fut plus passionnel. Elena noua ses bras autour du son cou. Il sentait son corps contre le sien. Son parfum était enivrant. Elena sentait ses genoux flanchés, l'alcool lui montait à la tête, elle prit appui sur la sentit les mains de la jeune femme se glisser sous sa chemise. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

-Es-tu sûr? Susurra-t-il. Elle lui répondit en l'embrassant de plus belle, remontant sa jambe le long de la sienne. Il passa ses bras sous ses cuisses. Elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il la conduisait dans sa chambre, profitant de chaque instant.

Elle repoussa la porte du mieux qu'elle put. Son corps était comme prisonnier par ses baisers. Il la portait, sa tête nichée dans son cou, ne perdant pas une seconde de plaisir. Il la déposa sur son lit, envoyant son manteau vulgairement sur une chaise. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit, la dominant toute entière. Il fit sauter le premier bouton du chemisier d'Elena, dévoilant le nombril de la jeune femme.

Il embrassa ce ventre dévoilé, caressant les hanches de la jeune femme tout en remontant ses mains vers ses formes. Le chemisier s'ouvrait sous les mouvements du jeune homme sculptant le corps de la lycéenne. Le parfum de sa peau fruitée vint lui titiller les narines, il parcourait son corps de baisers. Il se plaça au-dessus d'elle, demandant des baisers tendres et fougueux à la fois. Il caressa son sein de sa main droite. Son pouce se prit dans un nœud, il tira un peu dessus et vit que ce petit ruban était la clé de son plaisir. Il défit rapidement ce nœud pour découvrir la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il malaxait son sein gauche, nichant sa tête dans son cou, goûtant sa peau épicée. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme, s'offrant à son amant. Il couvrait son corps de baisers, tout en déboutonnant le jean de la jeune femme. Ses gestes étaient rapides, plus sauvages. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler son désir. Elena l'aida à retirer son pantalon. Elle sentait la chaleur envahir son corps. Il lui caressa ses hanches avant d'arriver sur le shorty de la jeune femme. Il fit glisser sa main dedans. Elle poussa un petit gémissement quand elle sentit ses doigts se faufiler entre ses jambes. Il était contre elle, la caressant, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Elle mit ses mains sur le dos de son amant, le ramenant contre elle. Elena lui ôta sa chemise sûrement plus vite qu'il ne devait l'enfiler le matin, passant ses mains sur le dos musclé du jeune homme. Il avait la peau si douce.

Elle le fit rouler sur le dos. C'était à son tour de s'amuser. Elle embrassa son front, ses lèvres, sa pomme d'Adam, son torse, son nombril, en prenant son temps. Elle déboutonnait son pantalon alors qu'elle baisait son bas ventre. Tout en faisant glisser le pantalon, elle caressait des lèvres sa peau mise à nu sous le regard espiègle de Damon. Il se redressa, l'embrassant de nouveau, faisant jouer ses doigts le long de son dos. Elle retira son pantalon et le recoucha en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Elle vint goûter à sa bouche, une nouvelle fois. Il la fit rouler, se retrouvant de nouveau sur elle, la pénétrant sauvagement, ne pouvant contenir son désir. Elle émit un gémissement qui se perdit dans la nuit. Elle noua ses bras autour de lui, voulant le sentir en elle. Ils dansaient les mêmes accords, la même valse. Il menait le jeu, accélérant le rythme. Leurs respirations étaient haletantes. Cette chaleur qui les brûlait de l'intérieur. Ses lèvres jouaient avec les siennes, un baiser, une absence, elles s'effleurent, se touchent, se mordillent, se quittent pour mieux se retrouver. Elle fit glisser sa jambe contre la sienne, les écartant un peu plus, voulant le sentir bouger un peu plus en elle. Leurs gémissements se mêlèrent dans un dernier soupir... Il nicha sa tête dans son cou, reprenant son souffle alors que ses mèches lui chatouillaient le nez. Il se coucha à ses côtés, regardant un instant la géographie des fissures au plafond. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse, écoutant son cœur battre la chamade. Il passa son bras autour d'elle, jouant avec ses cheveux indisciplinés, respirant son parfum. Nos deux amants trouvèrent le sommeil rapidement.

La pleine lune, jouant avec les stores, éclairait une partie de la pièce. Elle cherchait à tâtons ses vêtements qui tapissaient le sol. Elle trouva une chemise. Elle commença à l'enfiler et se rendit compte que c'était celle de Damon. Elle l'entendit soupirer dans son sommeil. Elle se retourna vers le lit. Les rayons de lumières dansaient sur le corps sculptural de son amant. Elle ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Pourtant, elle avait cette sensation de l'avoir aimé en urgence. Elle reposa au sol son jean et retourna se coucher doucement dans le lit. Elle n'était pas Katherine. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il avait raison depuis le début. Elle avait envie d'un amour qui la consume, d'un amour passionnel. Stefan l'aimait tendrement. C'était autre chose avec Damon. Elle se sentait vivante, aimée. Elle l'observa dormir. C'était probablement l'une des rares fois où il n'avait pas le dessus, il n'était pas sur ses gardes. Sa ressemblance avec Katherine l'avait peut être épargné lors de leur première rencontre. Elle comprenait un peu mieux la vampire. Elle comprenait qu'on pouvait tomber amoureuse des frères Salvatore. Elle avait eu sa chance avec Stefan. Que signifie un toujours pour un vampire? Elle savait qu'il ne reviendrait pas. Pas comme avant. Elle ne pouvait pas vivre avec un fantôme. Cet homme qui dormait auprès d'elle était là, il avait des manies peu recommandables parfois, mais il avait toujours été là, auprès d'elle. Elle comprenait enfin pourquoi le goût de ses lèvres l'avait hanté pendant des trois jours. C'était le goût de l'interdit. L'amour interdit. L'amour passionnel qui allait la consumer. Elle se rapprocha de son amant, se lovant contre lui.

-Tu ne vas pas garder cette chemise bien longtemps, fit-il, yeux encore fermés.

-Tu crois ça, demanda-t-elle, pleine de malice avant de rire aux éclats sous les chatouilles de Damon. Il l'avait entendu se lever. Il n'avait osé bouger, parler. Il attendait. Attendait sa décision. C'étaient-ils aimé juste une nuit? Il fut soulagé quand il la sentit se recoucher auprès de lui. Elle lui donnait sa chance. Sa chance! Ni Klaus, ni Stefan n'allaient se mettre sur la route de son bonheur. Demain sera sûrement une longue journée, une journée rimant avec danger. Ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Ils profitaient de l'instant présent. La chambre était rythmée par des éclats de rire.

-Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire ainsi, dit-elle tendrement au creux de son oreille, avant de lui voler un baiser.


End file.
